


the one where percy needs to let annabeth sleep

by lovelyendings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyendings/pseuds/lovelyendings
Summary: Percy has a small crisis. Annabeth just wants to sleep





	the one where percy needs to let annabeth sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to take a post-work nap, and this popped into my brain. I know I'm like 4 years late to the party and this has probably been done before, but eh whatever.

Annabeth isn’t a stranger to being woken up at weird times in the middle of the night. She’s been on enough quests and shared a one-room cabin for too many years to not be used to it. She just figured spending the night in Cabin 3 would mean she could actually sleep. They’d had a long few days since the final battle and she’d been looking forward to some time away from people since leaving the Argo II. But instead she was awake in the middle of the night, and she had no clue why.

“Annabeeeeth,” Percy said as he poked her, which explained why she was awake.

“What?” Annabeth muttered into her pillow. If the world was ending someone else could handle it. She’d saved it twice now, and all she really wanted right now was some sleep. 

“When Nico said I’m not his type-” Annabeth sighed. Percy had been stuck on this train of thought since Nico confessed his old crush to him. It was starting to get annoying and not worth being woken up for at an ungodly hour of the night. 

“Just cause you think you’re everybody's type, doesn’t mean you are.” Annabeth interrupted him with, which led to Percy kicking her. She smirked into her pillow cause that meant she got to him. 

“Anyway it got me thinking about my type, and I think I might be into guys…” 

Annabeth sighed. “And this isn’t a conversation that we can have in the morning?”

“I mean I might be over thinking this but I started thinking about some of the things I used to think and-” Percy started to ramble.

“So that’s a no,” Annabeth muttered to herself, before rolling over to look at him. “Percy, who’s the first guy you think of when I say the most attractive guy we know?”

“Uh, Jason,” Percy said almost immediately.

“What do you think is the most attractive part of him?”

“Uh, his lips, or maybe his eyes, or his smile. And he’s thoughtful and-” Percy answered starting to ramble.

“Well, you’re definitely attracted to him. You’re probably bi, into guys and girls. Now can we deal with this tomorrow?” Annabeth asked pleadingly. At this rate, she would’ve slept better in the Athena cabin. Hades, she was even tempted to risk the cleaning harpies to head over there at this rate.

“I guess,” Percy said laying down and being quiet for a minute, before sitting back up. “But what does this mean for me?” 

“It means if we break up, which if you keep waking me up might become the case very soon, you’ll have more options.” 

“But what about-”

Annabeth finally gave up and sat up. “Look, you weren’t ever into Nico, you always saw him like a little brother. Him confessing his crush is messing with you because you never even thought about boys like that consciously. Once you did, you realized you might be into guys. It’s ok to be into guys, and it’s ok to be into both guys and girls. And I’d love to sit here and help you work through this in the morning. But right now I am tired and I want to sleep. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Annabeth watched him lay back down and get comfortable before she laid back down, and this time Percy mercifully stayed quiet. A few minutes later he was still quiet which made Annabeth hopefully that he’d stay quiet. She was almost back asleep when she heard him shift.

“Annabeth, what about-” And Annabeth might've stuck out her leg and knocked Percy off the bed. A second later Annabeth heard a satisfying thud, followed by an “Ow”. And if she smirked until she fell asleep, well Percy wasn’t up there to see it.


End file.
